Whose Flame ?
by VirguleAddict
Summary: You are suddenly changed into a baby and have to met all the Nobles of the Vongola kingdom to see who is your father. Why? Because you have a flame, and only the nobles have one. AU, YouXALLVongolaGuardians! BabysitterShamal!
1. Prologue

Title: Whose Flame?

Author: VirguleAddict

Couple: YouXALLVongolaGuardians!

Summary; You are suddenly changed into a baby and have to met all the Nobles of the Vongola kingdom to see who is your father. Why? Because you have a flame, and only the nobles have one. (AU, YouXALLVongolaGuardians)

Attribution; KHR is owned by Akira Amano and the girl is obviously YOU, so I can't own you… except if you give yourself to me Muhuhuhuhuhu *GETSHOT* A-anyway, I own only the story and the world created for this AU *try to heal her wound by herself, using the multiple flames she has thanks to her storm attribute*

**Thanks to *XxXKanbeki* for the proofreading and corrections!**

_Beki: First of all I should point out something. Virgule originally says landlords but with the idea of this story I changed it to nobles. When I see landlord I cant help but think of the guy who comes to collect my rent every month -_-; plus it sounds better. You'll understand once you read._

[**EDIT] I proofed it again =)**

* * *

><p>･ﾟ0o.｡.:<strong>Eh? Me, back to being a baby?<strong>:.｡.o0ﾟ･

_Me? A liar? Not really. Because all of my lies end up being real after sometime. So it's not a lie, but a divination of the future. Or rather, I have the impression that future is based on what I say... that, or it`s just that I'm such a freakin' genius that I'm able to guess what will happen unconsciously. (this happen to the author a lot)_

_But I would never have thought... One of my biggest lies was going to be real..._

･ﾟ0o.｡.:.｡.o0ﾟ･

"[_Name_]-chan, can't you eat with your forks and knifes?" One of your family members complained one day, when you were eating a chicken leg with your bare hands.

You just shrugged.

"That's because I'm still a baby."

.｡.:.｡.

"Ahahaha!"

"[_Name_]-chan! Stop laughing! It wasn't that funny!" But you couldn't help it as one of your friends was soaking wet. She did a magnificent fall full of impressive figures while rolling down the hill, before finally landing in the river 5 meters away from the path you both were walking on. "Geez," she complained, rolling the fabric of her skirt to get some water out of it "such immaturity".

"That's 'cause I'm still a baby." You joked around.

.｡.:.｡.

_Sigh_.

You were sitting on a bench placed against the wall outside your house. Tonight the stars were beautiful... but it didn't help you improve your mood.

You sighed again.

Tears started coming again.

"Still angry?"

You turned your [_color_] eyes to your mum who just got out of the house. You quickly wiped your tears as you made an effort to do a pouting face.

Your mother just smiled sadly and came sit next to you.

"He didn't mean to."

"I don't care. I didn't like it."

She frowned.

"You should grow up."

"But I'm still a baby."

Suddenly your mother smiled, amused and hugged you, who just grimaced.

"Oh my lil' baby x3! »

You shrugged.

.｡.:.｡.

'_Baby_' was the term you used to explain to yourself you were still an immature kid. Less beautifully; a snotty-nosed brat.

This night, still in a bad mood, you fell into unconsciousness, entering the dream-world to visit one of your favourite stories: Alice in Wonderland. Your favourite part of the story? The fascinating worlds you could discover when you were reduced in size. Slumber was adventurous when you visited your own house at the height of a mouse.

So what was your surprise as you woke up the next morning? Your bed had suddenly doubled in size. But you were still sleepy. After a moment, when you were fully awake, you'll return to complete reality.

The bangs on the door that woke you were now knocking stronger. If there was a rule in this home, it was: _never enter the daughter`s room without permission_. And it has been ages since even your mom came here.

You tried to tell them to shut it but all that left your throat was a babbling noise.

_Um...what?_

Angered, your mother entered, finding you on your bed. But instead of yelling at you, she paled. Considerably.

"D-dear! Dear!"

Obliviously she was calling for your dad. But why? Did something awful happen to you while you were sleeping? As you began to stress, tears formed in your [_color_] eyes. But why were you crying?

Your father rushed to your room and paled when he saw you.

"Oh my god."

What? What was happening? Why weren't you able to speak? Why weren't you even able to move?

"Honey, why is there a baby in our daughter's bed?"

… _A WHAT?_

Seriousness covered your dad's face, he headed toward you until he was at the side of your bed, then his now big and strong hands went under your shoulders and easily pulled you up in the air, landing you in his arm.

Oh, so you really did shrink...

"[_Your mom's name_], ... Do you remember the argument we had the other day?"

"The one about how I should blow my nose in leaves instead of hankies to save on money?"

Your father sighed, losing his patience.

"No, not that one. The one about [_name_] being weird."

Realization hit your mom as she made a goofy face you would have laughed at if the main subject of this conversation wasn't you.

"You mean, about why she goes out late at night and comes back at dawn? And why she never wants us to go inside her room?"

_Whaaaat ? Hey, I can explain! And you two know I just go around to the neighbourhood to chat with my friends! You even let me sleep at their houses!_

Your father frowned at you, while you stared back with [_color_] bubbly baby eyes.

"So that was what she tried to hide from us."

_**WHAT?!** Urrgh! Even if I was mad, I wouldn't fetch a baby and play doll's tea party with 'it'. Babies are disgusting anyway. _But then again, all that left your throat was a weird noise.

Your mother looked confusedly at you, then after a moment she was shocked.

"This baby looks so much like her... Oh no, you don't mean…! "

Your father nodded. "Yeah, I'm afraid it is... Still, I'm impressed she succeeded in hiding her pregnancy."

_**WHAAAaaaaat?!** Come again? So now you were your own mommy? _You rolled your eyes. What trust your parents had in you. Of course you weren't pregnant, you were still a virgin to begin with!

Your mother gasped.

"She even has the same expressions and gestures!"

_Oh man. How lame._

"Seem like we are grandparents now," but your father wasn't all that happy.

"I wonder who the father is." Asked your mother, a curious glance thrown at your father.

At that instant, a dark killing aura surrounded him. "I'm gonna kill that fuckin' brat if I get my hand on him."

_Waoo. O.O _Your father used the F word!

Your mother paled, "Oh, please, don't!"

Okay... recapitulation. You were changed into a baby, not just shrunken. You couldn't talk, nor could you move by yourself. Worse? Your parents thought you were a slut or something of the sort, and to add insult to injury, they thought you ran away from home, leaving a poor little child—_who` s really you—_behind.

Tears began to fill your eyes. That hurts. Really much. Really, _really _much.

"HUuuu.. huuu... huuuuuuuuu... O-"

Your sudden cry took your parents aback. They began to yell at each other even more as they tried to shut you up. That made things even worse.

Suddenly, as you used all of your energy crying and yelling, a firing bolt of energy birthed in your hand. Scared, your father was about to let you fell to the ground, but your mother was fast enough to catch you before you hit the wooded floor.

They wondered what happened before they panicked and were about to run to the kitchen to get some water, but as she touched the fire at the end of your fingers, your mother was dumbfounded.

"It doesn't burn..."

Your father, curious, came back to have a look at you. He passed his hands through the flames while your mother rocked you to calm your cries. He then stopped.

"Oh no..." It was your father's turn to pale, "don't tell me [_name_] was seeing a Noble."

Your mother was mesmerized by the flame, her nose centimetres away from it.

"I can't believe our daughter had a relationships with a Noble." She then took her head back."But what will we do about the child?"

Your father breathed deeply, then spoke in a solemn and would-be-calm tone that ended up reaching an octave too high.

"Let's go see the Land Lord."

.｡.:.｡.

Time for some explanation.

In these day and age, the continent was divided into multiples kingdoms. 3 of them to be exact ; the Mare, the Giglio Nero and the Vongola. You were currently residing in the Vongola Kingdom. And those countries were divided into different parts based on the geography and weathers; Sky, Storm, Rain, Cloud, Mist, Sun and Thunder. Your house was in the east of the domain of the Cloud, ruled by Sir Alaude and his son Hibari.

Each Lord, such as Alaude & Hibari, was able to use a special form of magic, called 'Flames'. The other Lords, of the Vongola Rain, Mist, Sun, etc. , were also able to use a flame, but of another sort and each with unique attributes. All of them were under the orders of the Sky Majesties; the great King Giotto and Prince Tsunayoshi.

The fact is that a mere peasant like you, being able to use a flame, was uncommon.

The only explanation possible?

You were the child of a blessed Lord.

.: .~ * ' *▫□ 0 □▫* ' * ~. :.

* * *

><p>This is only the prologue. This story isn't meant to be serious, and my humour is really weird, I know it.<p>

･ﾟ0o.｡.:.｡.o0ﾟ･

Next and fist chapter of this story will be with the _Cloud family_!

This story will be updated on a **one chapter every 3 months **basis. I plan on maybe doing 2 part of this story if it is well liked (2nd part maybe with the Shimon Family)

Stay tuned! 8'3

･ﾟ0o.｡.:**A word from the Author**:.｡.o0ﾟ･

My tablet hates me and this b*tch broke. Oh, great, worse than having my Baccalaureate reeaaally soon, I'll have to do what I can to complete my lateness in Pixel art… *sigh* Worse is that I'm going to live in Australia, and it's really stressful to prepare yourself to live in a NEW continent, with a NEW language, a NEW culture, and having to do a NEW life from NOTHING to begin with.. *sigh* I don't even know anyone from Perth Q^Q I'll be all aloneeeeeeeeee~

･ﾟ0o.｡.:.｡.o0ﾟ･

Oh PLEASE, **reviews are FREE**, so please comment y^y even a little "not bad" or critiques are okayyyy~~~


	2. 1 : Cloud Family

･ﾟ0o.｡.:**Cloud Family**:.｡.o0ﾟ･

"Wait! You want to see Lord Hibari?» The gatekeeper stared at your parents as if they were declaring suicide. Well, it was maybe the case.

Your mother showed you, carefully warped in an embroidered tissue and carried as if you were a precious package. "This baby might be the Landlord's child."

The watchdog glanced suspiciously at you and was about to reject your family's pleadings when Sir Alaude appeared on the fortification above the gate.

"Let them enter, peasant, I shall listen to their story." He turned around and left for his castle, but the truth was he was bored for not having anyone to beat up for so long. The guard was against it, he knew something was fishy, but he let your parents enter neither less.

.｡.:.｡.

"So this child... is mine?"

Your mother—_the only one courageous enough, if not the __stupidest—_nodded. "At first, we didn't even dare to think about it, but when we saw the flame, we knew her father was a Noble."

"So, let me see this fl-"

"Father, what is happening here?"

A tall, slender yet young man entered the room. His smooth dark hair mixed well with his narrowing blue-grey falcon eyes and pure white skin. He was truly a beauty. The newcomer walked directly to you and your parents, his high-booted feet graciously stepping in the hallway, his cape trailing in the air behind him.

"Ah, Hibari. This baby, here..." Answered his blond father, who then pointed his index to the package inside your mother's arms—_in other words; you—_, smirking "...seems to be of the family."

"Really?" Hibari raised an elegant eyebrow then stalked to your mum.

As you saw him gettingnearer, you could contemplate how hot this man was. You smiled goofily, handing out your hands toward the beautiful man. "PAPA!"

_..._

An awkward silence filled the courtroom. Your parents were confused. Alaude raised an eyebrow, the exact way his son did it some seconds ago. Hibari opened wide his eyes.

"What?", he smartly blurted out.

You truly didn't know why you called him that. He wasn't your father and you knew it... Ohhhhhh, now that you thought about it, the elder of the villages had mentioned something about this before. For a child, the love of his life was his father. It was something like _Oedipus's complex_. So no wonder why, when you saw this _Hot_ guy, you intently decided for him to be your father. Instinct was a weird thing.

Regaining composure, said '_father_' narrowed his eyes, glaring at both your parents.

"Is this a joke?»

"Not likely. Seems like the child has a flame."

"Father!" Hibari turned to his old man, frowning. "How could I even have a child if I never ever had a wife? Never did I touch a women and I don't intend to do so before marrying."

"What gives me proofs of what you're saying? You never come back at night and always disappear to do shady business every time I don't lay my eyes on you"

Hibari swallowed difficultly. He couldn't retort to that. Neither did he want to tell the true behind those « _shady businesses_ ».

Alaude sighed and stood up from his throne. Under the gaze of your perplexed parents, he stalked to one of the multiples doors of the room and stopped in track under the frame before exiting; "Kyouya will take the child. We will judge if this child truly is of the family, if not, you shall pay the consequences."

Your parents gulped heavily, hopping very much they weren't mistaken. The Land Lords of the Cloud part of the Vongola Kingdom were known to be the most violent and dangerous Nobles.

Without asking for authorisation, Kyouya took you off your mother's arms and carefully held you against his chest. He seemed really displeased, but he still was careful with a baby such as yourself. If you didn't know you weren't his child and what was his true character, you would think he was caring about you like a father would.

Turning on his heels, he began to stalk to one of the other door of the hall, leaving your parents alone in the tremendous room. However, all stress had been washed away, you were in the arm of a beautiful man, healthy and wealthy, and even though it wasn't in a romantic context, you could feel yourself at peace in his arms. Being rocked by his steps, your sleepy eyes were mesmerized by this beautiful face staring straight in front of him, yourself being comfortable in a laying position, couldn't fight but let yourself be lulled into a warm slumber.

.｡.:.｡.

It had been 2 days since you began residing in the Cloud Castle. Everything was really quiet but each time neither of the landlords were present, the maids would always praise your cuteness and play with you. Sir Alaude always was concerned about work and Kyouya searched like a madman for evidence that you weren't his child. It made you wonder if you were more of a burden _(for Kyouya)_ than a welcomed heiress _(for Sir Alaude)_.

Today was the first time your pseudo-father would let you near him since the beginning of your stay. But true was that he was peacefully reading a book in a lounge when you entered the room, half-toddling, half-crawling, and sat near his feet, your bubbly [colour] eyes staring at him.

Today had been a long and harassing day. After patrolling two times around the Cloud part of the kingdom himself, in search of your mother—_Yourself, so he couldn't find you anyway—_Hibari was drained of all energy. For the day that is. He was now sitting on his favourite sofa, stretching his long legs on the coffee table. What a comfortable position.

He spared you only one glance before returning to his reading. It wasn't your fault for being here, everything was the couple-who-brought-you's doing. Babies didn't have any mind to begin with. Therefore, you were innocent and a victim too. Plus, you were only a defenceless and harmless little thing.

However, Hibari was about to learn how dangerous a baby herbivore could get.

Resting on your loose-fitting nappy, you decided to climb the sofa. How wonderful would it be to be able to read on the laps of your Papa—_Oops, sorry—_this hotty. Putting a little hand on his knee, you earned a blue-greyish glare before your hand was put somewhere else. Putting your hand on his laps this time, you didn't wait long before he slapped it away. Deciding to change tactics, you hoisted one of your legs on the sofa, then pushed with your hands to climb. Hibari raised a hand, about to help you not fall off and hurt yourself, but you successfully complied this task… However, you landed in an unladylike manner; doing twice a 180° roll until your back reached the backrest, letting your legs res high above your head in the air, your head in the cushion of the sofa and your dress falling to reveal the round checks of your but covered by a baby blue diaper. A smirked appeared on your pseudo-father's face as you blushed. If you were the teenager from some days ago, you would yell at this hateable rich guy, but because you were now seeing him as a 'father', you didn't do so. As you sat properly on the sofa, Hibari returned to his reading, peacefully relaxing his mind again. Nevertheless, it wasn't with help from your part. As he was finishing a line, a mop of [colour] hair blocked his vision, soon followed by the sensation of a weight on his laps and stomach. Your bubbly [coloured] eyes landed on the paper. Well, you maybe weren't able to talk, but you could still read. Hibari sighed. Really now, he had to discipline this little herbivore. Closing the book, he raised it above your head in a firm grip. Confused as to why he stopped his reading, you followed the book with your eyes until realisation hit you. He was about to use the book to hurt you!

And that was Hibari's principal error; letting you see his attack. Why? Because you had a waayyy more powerful secret weapon.

And there it goes :

"Huuu.. Hooooouuuuuuuuuuuu**...**. ouu**_UUUAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa_**_aa_aaaaaaaaaaaa!"

This powerful and vicious attack slashed Hibari straight in the face.

All the servant of the house thought it was an alert of some sort. However, Sir Alaude knew better. Yes, he was used to it, long ago. How? His brat of a son was a real cry-baby as a snotty kid.

Getting ahead of all servants in the run to the far east lounge, something questionable in hand, Sir Alaude dashed by the door, pushing all the curious maids to see his son Kyouya with a puzzled look searching how to shut up your 2 years old self. Hibari glanced at his father and his cold gray eyes asked_—no—pleaded_ for help. If this wasn't a major crisis situation, Alaude would have laughed at this.

He rushed to both of you and grabbed your face while you were in Hibari's arm, putting something shady inside your yelling mouth and gave you back to his son, waiting pleasantly.

"..."

Suddenly, as honey delicately flowed on your tongue, silence filled the whole castle. In the tearoom, the occupants could even hear the frogs outside who were awesomely failing at singing.

Everyone could have the time to breathe themselves out of the beginning of a war when Hibari's steel glare landed on your hands. He made you sit in his arm to have a better view of yourself. There you were, twiddling your tongue in search of what caused the taste. But what amazed him wasn't the enormous quantity of drool you were loosing on his suit, but the small flames that appeared at the tip of your small fingers, not injuring your mouth.

His eyes opened wide. This wasn't the colour he _had_.

"This isn't my flame."

.｡.:.｡.

The rest of the day was spent more peacefully as you learned your lesson and didn't even try to act selfish again.

As for Hibari, he was now in a better mood, knowing you weren't of the family. But still, he never saw a flame such as yours... he thought that maybe you should travel around the other kingdom to find your real family.

Raising his strong glare from you to a bunch of servants, the young Noble seemed to find the person he wanted after a moment.

"Shamal."

A beardy old man came toward both of you. He smiled cheerily at the Land Lord. However, his smirk got washed away as he got a deathly glare from his superior. As Hibari gave you to this old man, you suddenly didn't feel comfortable any-more. Will Kyouya really make you go away? You opened your mouth to cry again and tell your papa you didn't want to, but the old doctor took you into the air, playing « upsy-daisy ».

Wrong move.

Since you were born, 15 or 16 years from now, you always had been afraid of heights. Then you began to cry loudly under the panicked eyes of the old man. Your pseudo-father began be distress again but your pseudo-grand father—_Alaude—_hurriedly put another honey sugar in your mouth, lowered you to push your little self against the doctor's chest and glared coldly at him, sending shiver down his spine.

"You will take care of this child and take her to the next estate."

"But, Lord, I only take care of fully developed wome-"

"Hurry and go to the pineapple."

"O-okay..."

Oh great, your new family was now going to get rid of you.

Really, now, who was this pineapple thing? A pineapple breeder? A spicy character?

.: .~ * ' *▫□ 0 □▫* ' * ~. :.

* * *

><p>I know my humour is bad :

･ﾟ0o.｡.:.｡.o0ﾟ･

Next and second chapter of this story will be with the _Mist Family_!

This story will be updated on a **one chapter every 3 months basis**. I plan on maybe doing 2 part of this story if it is well liked. (2nd part being with the Shimon Family)

**Stay tuned! 8'3**

･ﾟ0o.｡.:**A word from the Author**:.｡.o0ﾟ･

I already wrote the 2nd chapter, I know just have to complete it and send to a beta/proofer y_y I'm just too lazy to continue writing~~ If this story is liked, I'll be sure to continue, but if nobody is interested... *shrugh* Well I think I'll finish it anyway.

･ﾟ0o.｡.:.｡.o0ﾟ･

Oh PLEASE, **reviews are FREE**, so please comment y^y even a little "not bad" or critiques are okayyyy~~~


	3. 2 : Mist Family

I would gladly accept some proofing for this chapter ;v;

Sorry for the wait, have fun reading my bad humour!

* * *

><p>･ﾟ0o.｡.Mist Family.｡.o0ﾟ･<p>

You didn't have to wonder long how the guy looked like. And even less how he was related to pineapples.

It was after all, his hairstyle.

Currently in the arm of a womanizer you now _hated_, your bubbly [_colour_] eyes stared at the Blunette twins in front of you.

One of them, with heterochromatic eyes, stared at you with his _creepy_ red and blue eyes. He was kinda hot, but something was off with him. You couldn't put your finger on what made you feel uneasy, but he was really _really _fishy. When named-something-like-"Chat-mal"[1] finished explaining the situation to the Land Lord's children, he put you into the arm of the youngest twin, being a purple haired eye-patched girl. She was frail and looked, perplexed, at you.

_Really now_, she was too petite to take care of you as your mama, maybe you'll acknowledge her as your sister.

She then raised her unique blue eye to the perverted doctor, who was ogling at her oddly, without the consent of her brother, but this one was too busy eating you up with his creepy stares… "B-but. We can't be this child's parents," the shy blunette girl began with a faint blush. "Mukuro and I never went out of the castle, neither do we separate ourselves from each other's."

"Hey, no complain, » retorted the barbed man, his arms rose somewhat defensively, « I only took the child here, on the Cloud's order."

You saw the big blunette smile a creepy smirk—_which sent shiver down your spine__—_while turning to your old baby-sitter.

"Ohh, so she encountered the Cloud too. I can't picture this skylark with such a cute and fragile child like her. »

Then again, you shivered. Shamal smiled his goofy signature grin.

"And he failed badly as a father."

Mukuro raised an elegant blue eyebrow. "'_Father_', hum?" He then turned toward his sister and took you, not so delicately, to make you look at him face to face, earning you a difficult swallow. The Mist Landlord's son then raised you into the air. Both you and Shamal paled a terrible greenish-white colour as Chrome eyed both of you with a worried and confused expression.

.｡.:.｡.

_Earlier this day, you and the fishy doctor were in a carriage, travelling to the next estate; to the Mist Manor. As this part of the Vongola kingdom was named, a thick fog covered the whole place, not allowing you to see the landscapes. You pouted because of this; it was after all the first time you were able to ride a carriage. _

_Shamal saw your sad eyes and slowly took you in his arms._

_"Oh, come on, don't cry~ Nanny's here!" He then raised you in the air, a big stupid smile plastered on his face "There, cutie, smile, smile!"_

_Bid Mistake. Seems like he still didn't learn his lesson._

_Tears slowly filled your [colour] eyes. He then tried to play even more, raising you higher to let you down, then up again, and down, up and down, up and down, up and down..._

_You were now crying hard. And the stupid doctor still continued his torturous game._

_You couldn__'__t hold back any-more._

_"Aww, lil__'__ cutie, stop crying won't yo-E__**EHh? WHAATTTTTTTtt ?!**__"_

_The carriage had to stop in a village before going to the Mist Manor as the seats and both of your clothes were wet by your fear of heights._

.｡.:.｡.

You were high in the air. _Really_ high. You were so scared no sound came out of your mouth and you were now ready to poop.

Seeing Shamal doing big and weird wavings of his arms, doing the praying sign and eyes nearly wet. You understood he was pleading you not to cry, not to wet yourself, not in the arms of _this _man. You suddenly understood your new father was dangerous. Trying hard not to do on yourself, you looked fearfully at your torturer and offered him a tense smile.

"... Huhu..."

You tried doing as if you were enjoying yourself but failed.

"Kufufufufufu..."

_Wao, that laugh was pure evil_. Now, you were really freaked out and fainted in his arm.

"Oh? » Mukuro took you lovingly to his chest, smiling "Seems like she was tired from the trip."

All his sister and Shamal could do was sweat-drop.

.｡.:.｡.

You woke up next morning in a weird room. For a moment, you thought you were in a rich kid's bedroom because of all the extravagances. Everything was full of laces, frivolously decorated with tons of ribbons, curtain clips in the shape of hearts, the dark ceiling shining with fluorescent turquoise little stars. The main colors were white and blue indigo. But what scared the crap out of you were all the dolls. A real army of freackin' dolls, dressed in lolita and gothic costumes, all starring at YOU.

And there was nobody here. Nobody living that is.

Not liking all those freakish things, you trashed about and slowly began to sob, and were about to yell for someone when the door opened. Your savior was there. You quickly stood on your chubby baby feet, raising your arms in the air in order to plead for that person to take you out of your laced prison. The turquoise haired boy with a constant blank face just put his hands under your armpits, took you in his arm, and it's with a thumb in your mouth that you gratefully accepted to be taken away from this hellish room.

.｡.:.｡.

"I will eat you up"

« N-no, Mr Frog!

- Ahahahahah! »

Your cute baby laugh resonated though the silent fog of the manor. You and your new self-appointed babysitter were currently outside, taking advantage of a rare ray of sunshine through the fog to sit on the grass. Out of nowhere, your babysitter took a miniaturized cardboard theatre and played a scene with little plushies; a little bunny, a BIG frog and a Chameleon. You wondered how he did to make three plushies move with only two hands, but watching the animals beat the poop out of themselves made you laugh like no tomorrow.

« Who walked on my foot?

- Bunny-san.

- I-it was't me! A-Aouch. Aie. Aou- Hiiiiiiiiie

- Ahahahahah! »

'Chump'

_...Wait__…__. What was that noise?_

'_chomp__'_ '_stab_' '_chomp_'

Something weird was happening. The bunny and chameleon weren't moving anymore.

'_chomp_' '_stab_' '_stab_' '_stab_' '_chomp_' '_stab_' '_chomp_' '_chomp_'

…

The frog moved, or rather, Fran's hat moved. He had a collection of knifes behind his... _what, was that his head?_

Your yell could be heard all over the manor and some villagers who were about to come see the Mist Lord—_after gathering much courage__—_ran back home.

.｡.:.｡.

5 pm was the time the Lord 's twin children came back from the hunt. Upon seeing you, a wide smile appeared on the eldest`s face.

You were playing dolls in the twilight lightened garden, finally calming your fears of those monstrous puppets. Mr. Belphegor was kind enough to change and cover the knife wounds of two of them in pinkish, white dress. Thankfully with no laces.

Your eyes landed on your new father and you began to move. When you pushed on your hands, toddled on your little feet to start running, he rushed to you.

Slowly, clumsily, then quickly you stalked to his wide-open arms. Mukuro's face appeared to be in pure bliss.

«Oh my dear daughter, come here, into Papa's ar-»

However, you suddenly ran past him, not jumping into his arms as he thought you would. He ducked his head while stopping running, seeing you stop near a mud puddle and smile while you poked a toad.

Later this night, you didn't understand why Mukuro stabbed Fran's head with a trident. Nevertheless, you were too busy emptying your lungs out, wailing loudly for the 2nd time of the day to care reflecting about it anyway.

.｡.:.｡.

For diner, Fran finally succeeded in stopping you from screaming and saved everyone in the whole manor from going deaf. You had a lovely diner full of easy eating things for babies; omelets, baby carrots cooked with beef, even purée! However, no tomatoes, as the acid could ravage your young stomach. Really, Mukuro-sama took his father role to heart.

But that was only the calm before the storm.

You were full; you wanted to sleep peacefully after such a feast. However, it was without counting on your newfound father. Sleepy, you were about to burp when Mukuro raised you up in the air. Third time in 24 hours... but you succeeded in swallowing back your tears this time. You had to be a big girl in front of such a fool! A-anyway, you were more frozen by fear than being courageous in front of him.

Seeing that you were looking into his eyes, Mukuro let out a pleased laugh.

"Kufufufufu..."

Was that some sort of _Alien speech_? You wouldn't stop keeping your nose into the air for so much.

"Muhuhuhuhu..." You responded.

All guests opened wide eyes while staring at both of you. Some even gasped. What was so weird? Did they never see anyone try to communicate with a being from another planet?

"Kufufufufufufu."

"Muhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu."

"Kufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufu! "

"Muhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu-!"

"Kufufufufufufu Kufufufu Kufufufufufufufuufufu !"

"MUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHAHAHUHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Your laugh escaped the manor, resonated in the fogged landscape, slipping through the air, flirting with the wind, dancing in its gusts to finally reach the nearest village, haunting little children's nights for weeks in not mouths.

As for the guests, most just freaked out. Some literally _scared the shit out of themselves_.

And after that, you wondered how could Chat-mal[1] dare yell at you when you peed your pants.

.｡.:.｡.

It was time to go to bed. Being a bit taken with Villager's busyness (finally some had gathered the courage to visit their Lord!), your father couldn't take you to bed. However, he insisted on his servants giving you a bed story.

First, a certain Ken began an adventurous story about dogs. Ending eating living flesh out of some humans in the Sky Estate. Seeing you beginning to shiver, the other servant—with a strange tattoo under one of his eye—began another story about a little child and his love for Yo-yos. However, when the story turned to talks about bondage, your adult side began to scream in alarm of something too explicit. You began crying in bed, your eyes already sore from all the misfortune of today.

It was both your yells and the pleas of the servants that made Lord Mukuro abandon the villager to see how things were. He was then granted with the sigh of Chikusa tying your hand with his Yo-yo, trying to restrain yourself from trashing around, while Ken was trying to shut you up, stuffing your mouth with some of this favourite bone shaped biscuits.

The Mist's eldest son's blue eye twitched at the sigh before the corner of his lips went up, his expression more frightful and cold than ever. Then, suddenly a strange character appeared in his red eye.

Just _W-WTF, d-did his eyes just changed?_

Thankfully, before hell could break loose (_quite literally_), for the 2nd time in 24 hours, you fainted.

When you woke up, everything was silent, until the voice of your fearful father broke it.

« So, she is... »

Chrome was staring at you like if a second head spurted out of your neck and sang Russian while the other was reciting the contents of the Holy Book of Flames in German.

« She isn't our daughter. »

_The Revelation_! You rolled your eyes, but nobody saw it, thinking you were still asleep.

Mukuro frowned « You mean, _MY_ daughter. »

"Well, that's not the case, now that we know you're not the father. »

Grinning widely, coming out of nowhere, the pervy beardy doctor[2] stalked to you.

"Meaning, she's not of the Smog. »

It was Chrome's turn to frown. « '_Mist_'. _Fog_ if you want, but not Smog. »

"She does not belong here anyway." The womanizer then smiled brightly while walking toward you, finally seeing that you were fully awake. « Come here cutie, we're living this smoked pineapple manor to see a good friend of mine »

You gladly went to the pervert`s extended arms, taken away from this haunted manor.

.: . ~ * ' ' *▫□ *·*□▫* ' ' * ~ . :.

[1] Chat-mal; literally "cat-bad" in French. I should have thought of something funnier to make fun of his name y_y

[2] Shamal yet again.

･ﾟ0o.｡.:.｡.o0ﾟ･

Next and third chapter of this story will be with the _Storm Family_!

This story is _(normally) _updated on a **one chapter every 3 months basis**. I plan on maybe doing 2 part of this story if it is well liked. (2nd part being with the Shimon Family)

**Stay tuned! 8'3**

**･ﾟ****0o.****｡****.:A word from the Author:.****｡****.o0****ﾟ･**

Thank you for reading! *bows bows*

I know I took my sweet time writing this chapter (2 years, lol, I`m shutting up ;v;), but hopefully the 3rd chapter will be easier. After all, I'm a fan of G and 59 *grins*

･ﾟ0o.｡.:.｡.o0ﾟ･

Oh PLEASE, **reviews are FREE**, so please comment y^y even a little "not bad" or critiques are okayyyy~~~


End file.
